3 girls, one place, can wonderland hold them?
by shadow346437
Summary: My friends and i made this story before we all changed schools so enjoy! My 2 insane friends and I fall down a rabbit hole? Will they have all of wonderland bowing to their feet by the end of their stay?
1. ch1 CHOCOLATE!

We were walking down the street and alex, being in a daze, tripped and fell down a hole.

Alex- who put this hole here!

Akari- Hey thats looks fun... CANNON BALL!

Akari jumped down the hole like a idiot and was falling beside alex. Alice calls down the hole.

Alice- Is there chocolate down there?

Akari- maybe...

Alice- FOR CHOCOLATE!

Alice, instead of finding a rope or something falls into the hole with us.

Alex looks towards the side to see a guy with rabbit ears. Otaku maybe? I dont know but we can always ask later. If there is a later.

Alex- who are you?

Rabbit-dude- You want to know who i am, alex? you must love me!

Alex- How did he even know my name, STALKER!

Alex- Perverted stalker cosplayer!

Peter tried to glomp alex in midair and succeeded. His grip was too hard for alex to get away as much as she struggled.

Peter- You'll learn to love me, by the way im peter~!

Alex- A little help here!

Akari: Pass!

Alice- You love me dont you rabbit dude!

Peter- Depends, who are you?

Alice - Im alice!

Peter - Never heard of you

Alice slaps peter.

Alice- How about now?

Peter- That doesnt work on the british

Akari- your british?

Peter- (sarcastically) No im an alien

Akari- Really, Dont eat my face!

Alex- idiot...

Peter- im so glad we agree~!

Peter hugs alex tighter if thats possible. Akari thought she could see alex turning a blue color.

Alex- Get off me you perve!

Akari- Psst... Peter i dont think she wants you on her... just saying...

Alex- Where did you get that from? The fact i called him a perve or my trying to get out of his hug?

Akari- Chocolate?

Alice- WHERE!

Alex- im surrounded by idiots...

Peter- Dont worry you wont have to be once we get back to my home, the castle of hearts

Alex- SAY WHA-

Alex was cut off because the hole ended and she hit her head on a rock knocking her out. Good thing too, that yell was making us go deaf.


	2. Ch2 where insane becomes insaner

Alice- i see chocolate...

She passed out cold on the ground.

Akari- THAT WAS FUN! LETS GO AGAIN!

Akari randomly jumps on peter's shoulders.

Peter- what are you doing?

Akari- Come on peter you can do it, hoist me back up the hole

Peter- Are you insane?

Akari- Is this a trick question?

Peter- Well that answers that question...

After he finishes that statement he drops her leaving a angry crazy person on the ground.

Akari- OW! BAD DOGGY!

Peter- Im a rabbit!

Akari- You are?

Sighing at how stupid this girl can be, peter went to check on alex. Her eyes suddenly flutter open and from where shes lying peter is in her face.

Alex- Pervert! get away!

Peter all of a sudden kisses alex. Alex's face went more shades of red than a person can count before pushing him off.

Alex- Pervert! Akari a little help here!

Akari was too busy running into the sunset to hear her. 5 seconds later she comes back crying.

Akari- Alex!

Alex- What?

Akari- THE SUN BURNT ME!

Alex- Thats not possible!

Akari- Are you sure, because look?

Akari showed the burn on her arm and alex's eyes widen in shock.

Alex- Freaky...

Alice chooses this moment to wake up.

Alice- where am i?

Peter- Wonderland!

All three- Um okay weird rabbit...

Alice randomly runs off right after getting off the ground shouting bye to the wind behind her.

Alice- Ow!

She had run into someone and was now currently on the ground rubbing her head. Alice looked up to see a cat guy dressed in black clothing with chains tattoos and the likes but her fave part was that pink boa that looked soft enough to use as a pillow.

Cat dude- Um who are you...?

Alice- Alice

Neko dude- Im boris

Alice- Well im off!

Boris -okay?

Alice runs dramatically into the sunset but runs headfirst into a oak tree and is knocked out. 5 minutes later heart soldiers sent to escort peter back to the castle saw a lump near a tree and went to go get a closer look. Seeing that it was a person that had a face they couldnt just leave her there or risk of getting their heads cut off so they decided to carry her to the castle for medical treatment. On the way they passed the little group.


	3. Ch3 the switch

Peter- Lets go to the heart castle!

Alex- Never! is that alice?

Akari- what happened? was i acting like a idiot?

Alex- You ARE a idiot and im so gonna kill you for not saving me from the stalker ninja rabbit!

Akari- No fair! cant i kill myself?

Alex- Sure

Alex gives her the gun that peter magically changed into from a pocketwatch. Akari snaps out of her stupidity just a second before pulling the trigger.

Akari - Whoa stupidity flashbacks

both peter and alex- Aw...

Akari - This gun is too good for my face

Alex- So true...

Peter- Dont you want to see your friend, alex?

Akari- No i said it wrong i think...

Alex- No your taking us to the castle to see her!

They both completley ignore akari.

Peter- she might die

Alex- Fine... but im so not coming to her funeral

Peter glomps alex again. While alice was trying to get up peter took her hand to help her lift herself up then refused to let go of the hand causing them to have to hold hands while walking.

Akari- Oh Thats right my face is too good for the gun!

Both - keep telling yourself that...

Akari- whatever

Once they get to castle peter wouldnt stop showing alice EVERYTHING from the rooms to a lamp down to a marble. Alex was quickly getting annoyed of it especially once peter asked if she wanted to share rooms which she replied with a no way in hell! Akari starts whispering to alex.

Akari- he really likes you...

Alex grumbles.

Alex- Thats the problem!

We finally made it to alice's side right in time to see alice waking up.

Alice- Where am i?

Alex- Your worst nightmare

Alice- You mean justin bieber is doing a concert here!

Alex- Thats your worst nightmare...? ANYWAYS im so going to kill you for making me come to peter's home!

Alex mentally saves the justin bieber thing in her head for further use later.

Alice- You can kill me idiot!

Peter- How dare you call alex an idiot!

Peter magically transforms his watch into a gun. Man, i gotta learn how to do that...

Alice- Kill me and ill kill alice and most likely ill stay alive to kill you

Akari- Peter, you cant kill her ( without my permission)

Alice- You would give him permission to kill me?

Akari- No -Then whispers to herself - at least not yet...

Alex- I give you permission

Peter- TO MARRY YOU!

Akari- Can i come to the wedding?

Alex- NO!

Akari- I cant come to the wedding?

Alex- There is no wedding!

Akari- Red or white?

Alex- Red or white what?

Akari- The wedding dress of course!

Alex- Im more of a light blue... I mean there is no wedding!

Akari- What kind of boquet do you want?

Alex-im not going to say it... im not going to say it...

Alex- Roses! aw man! there is no wedding! how long have you been such an idiot?

Akari- Why do you ask me so many trick questions?

Alex- Its not a trick question!

Akari snaps out of it.

Akari- I dont know. One minute im acting like a idiot the next im my normal self again.

Alex- You got ADHD!

All but peter- Huh?

Alex- idiots...

All but peter- Ohhhh!

Alex- Thats not the meaning!

Peter is to the side talking to a card soldier about the wedding threatening to kill him if he doesnt listen. Alex walks over to him.

Alex- I barely know you!

Peter- You'll learn to love me~

Alex- Why do i get all the stalkers...?

Akari- You are being paranoid.

Alex's eyes grow to the size of plates.

Alex- How did you...?

Akari- I have no idea

Alice whispers to alex.

Alice- Why dont we dress as each other? I saw a wig and clothes shop a while back. Then peter will stalk me and i can act just like you.

Alex- Agreed -Whispers then yells- Cya were going somewhere we saw awhile back! Be back in a few!

Peter- Bye my love

Alex backs away slowly till peter was out of view then broke out into a fullblown run. Alice ends up there first. Well duh? How was alex going to end up first she didnt even know where to go.

After 5 minutes of searching...

Alice- found my wig

Alex- Found mine

They both run to the clothing section of the store. Alex eyes a shirt with hearts in her eyes and she usually not girly at all. The craziness must be getting to her.

Alex- ooh this is cute... I mean do you have any clothes that look like her.

She pointed to her side at alice who was studying the different shirts instead of looking for alex's.

Faceless clerk- Yes right this way

She led her away from alice into a dressing room

Alice- Did you find something yet...? Whoa you look pretty

Alex came out in a pretty blue dress that sparkles.

Alice- Move my turn

Alice come out with skinny jeans, high heels, and a purple sprarkly shirt.

Alice- what you think?

Alex- I think, no i KNOW, we rock!

Both return to the heart castle looking like each other.

Alex acts like alice.

Alex- Peter im back!

Alice acts like shes inlove with peter. She pet him on the head and gave him a snack she brought back for him. Alex glares daggers at alice and talks using newfound mind powers.

Alex- What are you doing! he'll stalk me even more! you're supposed to act like ME!

Alice - Well you should be more like me. Less like, What alex said, peter! and more like peter my love! and transform into a bunny so ya.

Alex is weirded out about the bunny thing. alice cant even do that herself. Or can she? She better not been keeping secrets from me. If one day ill have supervillians kidnapping me because im best friends with their super nemesis and then and they'll tie me up and throw me in a - oh ya where was i again? oh thats right.

Alex- what about when he finds your me and im you?

Alice- Fine come outside and ill transfer some of my powers to you

Alice transfers the powers i didnt know she had to alex.

Alice- Okay now you transform into a bunny and make him think your me and make him fall in love with me instead of you.

Akari- Bye guys im going to get a makeover!

Akari didnt even notice the changes and they've been best friends for like ever.

2 hours later akari comes back with retro splattered tee,threaded skinny jeans, and white open-toed heels. Plus big black 70 looking shades.

Akari- How do i look?

Alice and alex- Great ( pretending to like it)


End file.
